


Bits and Pieces

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Series: One Shot Collections [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, One Shot Collection, multiplue aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: A collection of one-shots, from tumblr and discord where I remind people just how much I adore Gangrel with all my being.





	1. First "I love you"

“Hey Gangrel” You were laying with your head in his lap, eyes closed but still awake. He was reading a book, one you don’t quite remember the name of but he seemed to love due to the wear and tear it had. His reading glasses were at the tip of his nose, threatening to fall off any second now.

“Hm?” he didn’t bother to close the book, but did push the reading glasses he wore up a tiny bit. You smiled, admiring how cute he looked.

“I’m kinda hungry…” You rubbed your stomach for effect, still looking up to his face. He peered at your smiling form from over the book, allowing himself a smile as well. “Drive me to McDonald’s?” You giggled as he sighed dramatically, marking his place with a bookmark as marked as the book he read and set his book on the coffee table in front of you two. You sat up, watching as he placed his reading glasses on the book as well.

“Thanks, Gan” You hugged him as he pulled on a pair of beaten shoes, and you followed, pulling on your flip-flops. You grabbed his right hand and led him out the door to the awaiting humid air.

It was dark, yer the heat of the day still hung in the air. Your two hands felt sticky already, but you still held his hand until you made it to his car; a red jeep that was older than either of you. He went driver, and you went passenger, not caring that it was a little dirty on the inside. Some of that garbage was probably yours anyways.

You pulled out of the driveway, and into your neighborhood, admiring how the streetlights, ranging from dim yellows to stark whites, highlighted the contours of his face. This continued until you reached the highway that led the short ways into town. There wasn’t much need for words, not when you could enjoy the quiet of the night around you both. Not that there was much night to enjoy; this time of summer, it never quite got dark around these parts. But now that the streetlights were gone, the bright moon stood in stark contrast of the dull sky, and the light it gave off highlighted Gangrel’s features. Even when you got into town, and the neon signs of fast food places and other stores came into view, you couldn’t tear your gaze from him.

You just felt so lucky to have someone like him with you– someone you could have such comforting silence with. He was doing nothing, and yet your heart was beating wildly in your chest for him. You didn’t even know the words were coming out of your mouth until they broke the silence the two of you were enjoying.

“I love you so much” He tore his eyes from the road a moment to gawk at you. The two of you had just turned into McDonald’s, and it was late enough that only the two of you were waiting at the start of the drive-through. After processing the words a moment, he found his response.

“I love you too, it almost goes without say.” He chuckled a bit, and everything just felt so natural and good, as if it had been the hundredth time the two of you has said this to each other. “I can’t really say for how long it’s been but… One morning I just woke up, with you in my arms and I knew I was the luckiest man alive. How could I not be, with an amazing person like you leading me to a better path in life?” And he gave you a smile so genuine, so sweet that all over again you feel in love with him. “But now then, what do you want to eat?” You smiled and laughed a bit before telling him what you wanted. The food didn’t take long at all, and soon the two of you were back on the main road.

“You make it so hard not to love you” Your words filled the silence again but you paused to take a sip of your milkshake. “Everything you do, everything you say to me… I can’t help but love you more.”

“I can assure you, _____, you’re far easier to love. The second I saw you, I knew you would have me wrapped around your little finger” He sent a little wink your way, but was careful to keep his attention on the road.

“The second you saw me? Are you telling me it was love, at first sight, you silly man?”

“Mm… well, perhaps it was the first time I heard you sing… Or maybe, it was when I saw you at rock bottom, only for you to continue fighting? There’s so much of you to adore.” You didn’t fight the growing blush on your face, and freely admired him once again.

“Well, I know for certain when I fell for you. You know people honestly use to think you were the worst… And how at first, I wouldn’t date you because of that?” He nodded slightly, a different light in his eyes as he glanced at you. “When I saw you genuinely trying to change, trying to be a better person and be kinder to those around you… well, that’s when I fell.” Your words trailed as you took a moment to recall when it hit you; when you saw Gangrel trying to better himself for the first time.

“You were certainly worth such a change, _____. I’m happy to be a better man at your side.”

“I’m happy to help you become that better man, Gangrel. I love you so much”

“I love you too _____.”


	2. Saddness Doesn't Suit You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> depression is a bitch and Gangrel Feels That

You sat up in bed, slowly, surveying your surroundings. The room was dim, lit only by the embers of a dying fire. Out the window you could see… well, nothing. Through the sliver that your curtains allowed, you saw darkness outside. So, it could be 6 am (ideally) or… 4 pm or later (the more likely case, as of late). You flipped over, not want to see the window anymore, and closed your eyes. Maybe if you closed your eyes again, the day could be over, forgotten. You wouldn’t have to think about all the missed opportunities, forgotten deadlines, and the mistake you were continuing to make. Maybe then you could wake up up the next day, feeling refreshed for once, and face the day like you were meant to– like people expected you to.

But it never happened that way, did it?

Knocking, at your door, sooner or later, you didn’t know, interrupting your not-sleep. You didn’t care to answer, didn’t bother to see who barged into your door. More light, probably from a candelabra, lit your room, and you heard a disgruntled huff.

“Surely you haven’t gone to bed this early? No one has seen you all day, _____.” You turned slowly, deliberately, ready to sternly frown at the man who barged into your room.

“Gangrel, I’m not in the mood.” You mumbled, not even willing to sit up and talk to him. He was lucky to even get you to face him to speak.

“Tragic, because I’m not leaving without answers. You look like trash.” He plopped down on the edge of your bed, resting his hand under his chin and leaning in closer to inspect you. “Actually you look like you haven’t gotten out of bed at all today.” He frowned a touch of concern in his voice. “Are you ill.”

“In a name…” You signed and sat up a little, comforter pooling around you. You rubbed at your eyes and yawned a bit, but made no move to get out of bed.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Now Gangrel frowned openly at you.

“I was hoping you would have the answer to that, actually. And I don’t need to hear a lecture from you.” You added, frowning right back at you.

“It’s nearly 7 pm– and its freezing in here, how did you even survive?” Gangrel abruptly rose from your bed, moving to the fire to toss some logs on it light the tinder with the flint on your mantle. You simply shrug and sigh.

“Not like much matters anyway.” You lied back down, closed your eyes and pulling your spare pillow over your face to block out the nuisance Gangrel was beginning to become.

“Mind elaborating on that?” Gently, he pulled the pillow from your face and looked down at your face. You held a look that was sad in a way he couldn’t quite describe, but one her could certainly sympathize too; you looked so tired, despite the hours of sleeping and lying around, despite doing honestly nothing. You looked like you had given up, or perhaps that things just weren’t worth trying for any more. It was a feeling he was familiar with, no doubt, but it was one you had helped him overcome, bits and pieces at a time.

“I just….” You sighed and closed your eyes. “I don’t know, okay? I feel like utter garbage and I feel worthless.”

“Don’t know, or don’t want to admit?” Gangrel was once more sitting on your bed, closer to you now as one of his hands rested close to yours

“Shut up.” Your voice was soft, and you didn’t want to open your eyes. “I don’t want this, you know? I want to be awake during the day, be the person the Order thinks I am. I want to help the heroes, and just… I want so much more than this.” You had opened your eyes and gestured vaguely to the room around you

“Don’t we all?” Gangrel laughed a bit, but there was no malice behind it. “Do you recall when you first summoned me? When I was some poor fool who had nothing to lose?” He glanced over at you, casually resting his hand over yours. Your appreciated the comfort and didn’t move your hand away.

“Yeah, what of it?” You gazed at him through thick lashes, trying your best not to frown or sigh more.

“I felt the same– hell, sometimes I still feel the same. What’s the point of living if you have nothing worth living for?” Gangrel laughed again, something a little more bitter this time, before catching himself, and stopping, looking back to your troubled gaze. His hand curled around your then and he stilled. “You changed that, though.”

“Me?” Gently, you sat up more to properly view him, supporting yourself on your elbows now. “Gangrel I didn’t do anything” You began, but he cut you off with a shake of his head and another squeeze of his hand.

“But you did! Even if you didn’t mean to, you showed me there are things worth living for.” He gave you another laugh now, far more jovial than before. “Sometimes simple things, like to see the next sunrise or to eat another good meal. Or, more complex things, like growing stronger to defeat those who wronged you, and protect those you’ve come to care for.” His smile was knowing and you fully sat up, resting your head in your free hand.

“Didn’t realize you cared for those around you.” Your voice was a little snarky, but you still smiled. “But what’s that got to do with me and my nihilism?” Gangrel opened laughed again, and you shook your head. This man was a bottle of emotions; one shake and you never knew what to expect.

“I had to search for my things to live for. But _____, my dear summoner, you have so many reasons all around you. So many people, beyond me, who care for you so much. Any number of heroes would be willing to lift you up, lend you a hand; I’ll admit I’m a little jealous you have that opportunity.” He shook his head. “And I know you know this, so why didn’t you take that chance?” You sighed and took your hand from his.

“How could I have anyone else shoulder this burden with me, Gangrel? I feel terrible even sharing with you, now.” You looked away from him balling the comforter in your fists.

“Silly girl, don’t you realize? Here I am now, willing to do just that and you still turn your nose to me.” Gangrel tutted softly, and you quickly turned to face him again.

“No that’s not what I meant at all! I meant…” But really, what did you mean? Shame burned your cheeks, and Gangrel rolled his eyes. “I just… should be able to handle this myself.”

“No, you shouldn’t. No battle should have to be fought alone, even I know that now. You taught that to everyone here and yet you continue to ignore it yourself?” He was smiling at your pout. “Come, let’s get you some food, and get you out and about– some people ought to still be out, and I think seeing the other Heroes might do you some good.” He rose from your bed, and brought you to your feet as well, smiling as you finally rose from your bed. You were quiet a moment, simply staring him down before speaking.

“Gangrel I…” You weren’t quite sure what the words you wanted to say were. “Thank you, for everything but… mostly, thank you for caring.” Now, you squeezed his hand and smiled. “Your support means so much to me, and I’m happy to have it.”

“If you go inflating my ego that much you’ll regret it later.” Though he spoke crass words, he was smiling as he said them. You laughed, for the first time that evening, and Gangrel loved the sound. It was refreshing to hear after all the sighing you did that evening.

“I don’t mind. Seeing you happy makes me happy, you know.” Your words were light, pleased, and Gangrel shook his head.

“I feel the same– why do you think I’m working so hard to see that smile of yours again?”


End file.
